Personality Malfunction
by missdarlingdeath
Summary: Years after Mello abandons Matt at the orphanage, they take on personalities that seem coincidentally similar to how they remember the other. What happens when the two bump into each other?


Personality Malfunctioning

I apologize in advance for any ooc in the beginning, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone because I kept thinking about what would happen if they saw each other acting like how themselves had stereo typically acted? And this one shot was born.

Not edited by anyone other than me so I apologize for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot idea.

* * *

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" he yelled.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He was not usually like this, in fact he had never acted this way before. But his behavior over the past few months has been anything but normal.

In fact, some would say Matt had become the complete opposite of who he was. Or who he used to be. He was acting like something he wasn't

And he knew exactly why. But Matt just wouldn't say it out loud. Not yet. Probably not ever if he was going to be completely honest with himself.

"Matt. I don't understand why you're upset, but its fine-" she started to say, but Matt was too angry to listen to the rest. It was always the same. The same excuses, the same apologies, and the same annoyance that was felt because of it.

"NO! It isn't fine! God!" the redhead exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, feeling his frustration worsen, "I just told you to shut up! That's not okay, so why can't you stand up for yourself?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to argue with you, I said its fine – "

"THAT RIGHT THERE IS THE PROBLEM! YOU NEVER ARGUE!" the words were screamed at her. Matt wanted her to slap him. He knew she should have. He knew she should have slapped him, yelled at him, or kicked him out of the apartment long ago. Matt wanted anger. He wanted frustration. He wanted _some_ kind of reaction. But it never came, never had and never would. And now was no exception to that.

"I'm sorry – "

"STOP APOLOGIZING! I'm being an ass to you, and YOU'RE apologizing? I'm the one in the wrong here. How does that make any fuckin' sense?!" he huffed angrily. He wasn't even angry at her. He knew it wasn't her fault at all. It was always him. He hated this.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, still confused.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. How did she not get it yet? Matt let out an irritated sigh.

"Never mind, I'm going out for a bit." The gamer snapped, grabbing his jacket, goggles, and a pack of cigs. I didn't even look back at her as I strode to the door. She didn't say a word. She didn't ask him where he was going. She didn't stop him. She didn't yell.

Not like he expected her to anyway.

Matt slammed the door shut behind him, stomping down the stairs in his boots and to his car located in the apartment building car lot.

It's not that Matt was angry at his girlfriend. He was angry at himself. He was angry for so many reasons, reasons that were not her fault. He was angry for leading her on and continuing their relationship, for becoming this completely different person, for never mentioning his past or anyone in it, and for never saying I love you as the one person who meant the most to him left.

Matt slid into the driver's seat of his red Chevrolet with a small sigh, shutting himself into the quiet space of familiar surroundings. He wasn't sure where to go now that he was in the car, because he hadn't thought of that as he had stormed out of the apartment. He took one quick glance into the rear view mirror and saw his reflection. He didn't recognize those eyes staring back. They looked too cold and angry. It was a stranger. With another sigh he let his head rest against the steering wheel as he closed his eyes.

'I'm such an ass.' He thought bitterly. It wasn't even her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. Matt had started the argument, over what? Probably something ridiculous, like always. She refused to argue back, because she's such a nice girl. Sweet and never one to stoop to violence or anger.

'She's too nice for a guy like me…Fuck…'

Matt just really wanted to hit something right now! Whether it was himself, or an unfortunate stranger he met on the streets, he just wanted to let his frustration out.

' _Jeez, I'm starting to sound like-'_

' _No._ ' he stopped his thoughts there because he knew if he let them continue and dwell on the past his anger would only worsen.

Finally, he decided to turn the key in the ignition before switching his car out of park and into drive so he could slip out of the parking lot. Perhaps a drink could calm him down.

* * *

*#*

* * *

"Mello…?"

"Mello? Are you even listening to me?" a male voice asked the blond. Said blond flinched out of his daze, looking away from the window that he had been intensely staring out. The rain had been softly falling for over an hour, and Mello had been entranced by the sky as it turned dark, and the way the windows looked when streaked with water.

"Hm?" was his only reply, not even pretending to feel sorry for not paying attention. He didn't even look at the one speaking, instead he looked at the table beside him, where a small box caught his interest.

"I said," the other started in an annoying condescending tone, "We should go out, like to the movies or to a dinner. We haven't done anything in months. I thought it would be nice to take my _boyfriend_ out."

"Oh?" Mello responded again, fingers swiftly twirling a box of cigarettes between his thumb and middle finger.

"What kind of answer is that?" the man asked, huffing angrily.

"I don't feel like going out. Besides, it's raining." Mello pointed out dully.

"Really? You won't go out because it's raining? Rain is not gonna kill you Mello. If we go to see a movie, we'll be inside the entire time! What the hell Mello? Why are you being so distant?"

"I just don't feel like it," Mello gritted out, pausing in his actions with the cigarette pack to slide a single smoke out. As soon as it touched his lips a yell broke through the air.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SMOKING THAT IN HERE!" they yelled, pointing at the offending object that was still held loosely between Mello's lips.

With a sigh Mello picked himself up off of the couch and walked over to the small balcony that was attached to their apartment. He mumbled some kind of response that vaguely sounding like 'fine I'll go outside' but no one could really be sure. The sliding door opened easily and Mello stepped outside, bringing a lighter up to his cigarette. He glanced back inside with his lit smoke and gave a small smirk to the man inside. The man who now looked furious.

"Why do you insist on smoking those things?! They're deadly! You're going to get lung cancer because you smoke too much! And it makes you smell like an ashtray. Is that fun? Smelling like the ashes of a cigarette? I don't like smelling that, and don't even get me started on the taste. I can't even kiss you anymore without getting second hand smoke…"

 _Maybe that's the point._ Mello thought smugly as he began to tune the rest of the rant out, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The nicotine and smoke filled his lungs and he felt a calm slowly set it.

Maybe now he could finally understand why M – _he_ – had liked smoking so much. It passed the time. It gave him something to do. It filled the void in his life with a simple addiction.

Fuck, maybe he never should have started smoking. Not because it was harmful, no, he didn't care about that part. It reminded him too much of _him_ – of his past.

"God, I can't even think his name, how fucking pathetic am I?" Mello grumbled under his breath.

"He'd probably laugh at me if he saw me right now," Mello shook his head in bitter amusement.

"…..you stay out here you'll catch a cold in this rain. Even though you said you didn't want to go outside where it's raining. It's okay for your addiction but I guess not for your boyfriend. And you're still smoking even after I'm asking you to quit? Unbelievable!" the voice Mello had tried so hard to ignore slowly came into focus again as he finished the cigarette he had just smoked. He put it out on the wet railing and tossed it over.

"What's unbelievable is that you still try to make me quit." The blond shrugged, finally responding fully to the other male, even looking into his eyes, "I'm going to die in the end anyway."

"God, you're being pathetic. What's the point of your life if you don't care about anything? You don't even care about your own health? That's fucking ridiculous."

Mello fell silent after those sharp edged words had been shoved right down his throat, more poisonous than the tobacco in his system, and his eyes flicked away from the man's and back to the streets and the city. His lips pursed as he considered taking out another cigarette, but then decided against it.

"Mello. Do you even want to be here?" his sort-of-boyfriend asked him, a slight defensive tone hidden behind his words. Mello forced himself not to crack a smile at that stupid question.

"What do you mean?" he asked instead. He already knew his answer, but he didn't know which answer would make things easier.

"Do you even want to be here, in this apartment? In our life together? Do you want to be with me?" the boyfriend clarified, his voice slowly losing its fierceness and becoming slightly insecure. Mello sighed, closing his eyes and taking in the quiet morning air, the soft splatters of raindrops falling to the pavement, along with the soft background noise of the cars almost seven stories down.

"Well…?" the voice broke through his peace, and Mello reopened his eyes.

"No." he finally said, or more like breathed out the words.

"I'm not surprised Mello. Sure, I'm angry as hell, but if you don't want to be here, then why the hell are you?"

"I don't know." Mello lied. He knew exactly why he was there. He was hiding. From his past. From his future. Hell, he was even hiding from himself, by losing what made him, well him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't stand it anymore. I need you gone by Friday." His boyfriend, or perhaps now ex-boyfriend, said with a finality in his tone.

"Okay.." was the only thing Mello could manage to say, and he didn't look away from the city even long after he heard footsteps fade and the balcony door slide shut. He stayed outside for a long time.

Eventually he lit up that second cigarette. He would also need a drink to follow.

Why did it have to be today of all days? Why, out of all the times he had come to the bar for the night to clear his head, why did tonight have to be any different.

Matt was not in the right mindset to handle this. His anger was boiling again, just at the sight of that blonde shoulder length hair. He couldn't see his face but he didn't need to. It was Mello. It couldn't possibly not be him. Even though he wasn't in his normal, leather, attire, Matt could recognize him anywhere in a heartbeat. It was the way he stood, the way he held himself.

The way it seem like he could stare right into Matt's soul whenever they locked eyes. For example, this very moment.

The tension between the two could be felt even from this distance.

Matt had expected the blonde to march right over to him and start yelling, he expected the short-tempered male to give him a piece of his mind, because that's what he always did. He was known for his bursts of angry ranting. Except he didn't. Not this time. He looked away from Matt, instead choosing to turn around and disappear into the crowd. Never has Matt seen Mello hold back, he's never seen Mello look so indifferent. And towards him. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal, and it sure as hell wasn't what Matt would accept from him. If Mello wouldn't come to him, then he would damn sure find him and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Because it was all Mello's fault. It was his fault they were even in this mess in the first place. He was the cause of all this confusion, this pain, and this agonizing anger that bubbled up in Matt's stomach, making its way into his chest where it burned, yearning for a release.

And suddenly he was pushing people out of his way, without a glance backwards or even a grumbled apology. His focus wasn't on them, but something entirely different. Matt couldn't find the head of blonde hair anywhere, so he redirected himself to the exit.

"Mello," He gritted out, once he had reached said male leaning against the wall outside, looking like he was trying to calm down. Mello's shoulders tensed up, and he swung around. Again, Matt expected anger. He expected to see a scowl on Mello's face for disturbing him.

Instead, he saw a shell. An emotionless face staring back at him. So blank, void of any feeling, and unlike the boy he use to know.

"What do you want Matt?" Mello asked, a tired voice replacing what use to be biting and fiery. He had lost his flame.

"What do I want?" Matt repeated, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had heard all day, "What the fuck do you think I want Mello?"

"I haven't a clue," The blonde stated, calmly letting his eyes wander up towards the sky as his back rested once more against the brick wall behind him. He seemed more collected than Matt could ever remember him being at any time.

"Fucking Christ Mello, it's been years since I last saw you, and you won't even fucking look me in the eyes?" Matt spat out angrily. This didn't faze Mello, who simply moved his gaze back to Matt and blinked as if suddenly realizing something strange.

"Where the hell have you been? I – I – " Matt didn't know what to say. He what? Missed him? Of course he did, but he didn't want to admit that. And then suddenly words started pouring from him.

"You're so fucking selfish, Mello. You are so god damn selfish, and you don't even realize it!" the redhead exclaimed, "You hurt people, and then you leave because you don't want to see the aftermath! You don't want to see how much pain you left them in. You're a fucking selfish bastard, and I hate the fact that I once loved you. I hate that I met you, I hate that you've ruined my memories just by being in them, I hate that you ruined me!"

Matt's chest was heaving up and down in his anger, and he wasn't done yet.

"You're reckless, you're dangerous. I hate that you made me worry by going out at all hours of the night, because I never knew if you'd get shot down or stabbed or fucking arrested. I never knew with you. I fucking hate that even after all these years, just seeing your face makes me angry." Matt growled, then sighed in frustration as he looked at a spot to the right of Mello's head, biting his lip with uncertainty, "And yet the one thing I can't hate… is you, even though I know I should."

Matt's last words almost faded into the sounds of the bars music, but Mello still managed to catch it, and it made his chest hurt. He had never wanted Matt to hate him. That had never been his intentions. He didn't want to hurt Matt, ever. That was why he left.

"I'm so sorry Matt…" the blonde apologized, "I…" he tried to continue but he felt like cement had been poured right down his throat, and he tried to swallow through it as his throat tightened even more. But even those few words he had spoken shook Matt to the core. Was this really Mello in front of him?

"You're _sorry?_ " Matt repeated, dumbfounded by those tiny words. Mello took it the wrong way, thinking Matt was mocking him.

"I know that sorry isn't enough Matt, I just – what else do you want me to say? I can't change the past, and I sure as hell can't fix things between us. You have every right to hate me Matt, because I fucking hate myself too." Mello growled out, snapping his head to look at the ground. With shaky hands he brought out a cigarette and lit it after a few tries. He set it between his lips and sighed.

"Mello, when the hell did you start smoking?" Matt asked, not angry, but more tired or worried. He couldn't tell which he intended.

"Hm…." Mello waited and took a drag of the nicotine before plucking it from his lips to answer, "Shortly after..." The 'I left you' that followed went unsaid, but it was heard just the same. Silence passed as the smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the chilly air.

"You know," Matt began, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets to keep them warm enough, "You've changed Mells."

And there it was. The slip of the tongue that would ruin Matt. He hadn't meant to use that old nickname, but it had fallen from his lips too quickly to stop, and now it was too late. Mello had heard it. He had heard it and had frozen, cigarette inches from his mouth, his gaze unfocused. How awkward this whole situation was that they had gotten themselves into. Matt was now debating internally on whether he should just bolt or try to cover it up.

But then, "Yeah, I have changed. And so have you…" Mello replied, cutting himself off while seeming to want to add more. He didn't, and instead finally brought the cigarette back to his lips to suck in more smoke. Mello had never held back before. He never bit his tongue. Whatever was on his mind was said out loud. Especially around Matt. Or at least that's how it use to be.

"What's happened to us?" Matt asked, the distress obvious in his voice. Mello shrugged, and with a sigh expelled smoke into the air in front of him. That damned cigarette of his was bugging Matt. Without another thought Matt reached out to pluck the cigarette from the blonde's lips and stomped it out on the cement sidewalk.

"Jesus Mello! Can you stop with the-" but he didn't get to finish with his ranting, because a flash of _something_ moved in Mello's eyes. Something old and familiar. It was rage.

"What the FUCK MATT?" Mello growled out, "You smoke cigarettes all the damn time, and then you think you can just show up out of nowhere and throw mine away? Who the hell do you think you are? It's your own god damn fault I started smoking in the first place! But you wouldn't know that, because you never answered any of my calls, and it was hopeless trying to contact you. You disappeared!" Mello shoved Matt backwards a little at the end of his outburst. However Matt wasn't going to just stand there and take it.

"I disappeared? Funny, Mello, because last time I checked, you ditched me. I decided to accept that and move on. And yeah, maybe I didn't want you to find me at first, so I used a few tricks. You had left without a word to me, what was I supposed to think? How long did you expect me to sit around and wait for you? I'm not some fucking lost puppy, Mello. You disappeared, so I did the same."

"So you were just getting _even?_ " the blonde laughed bitterly, then sighed again, letting go of the anger immediately, "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, too puzzled over Mello's unusual behavior to come up with a real answer. He also had felt the anger leave him as well. He couldn't stay pissed off at Mello, hell back then he couldn't even _be_ pissed off at Mello. He had always been the one to be there and calm the hothead down.

So now what? What happened now?

It was like they had been thinking the same thing, because they made eye contact for a fleeting second, both with curiosity in their gazes.

"So," the redhead started, racking his brain for the right words to say before it went to shit again. He didn't want to yell anymore about the past, or more specifically, their past.

"I know this is going to sound really selfish and very sudden, but I don't have a place to stay. My, uh, roommate gave me until Friday to leave… but honestly I don't want to go back at all while they're still home," Mello blurted out, looking out of character as he kept his nervous stare towards the ground.

"Stay with me. It's not a problem," Matt quickly finished the others train of thought. Mello felt a weird rush of emotions that he couldn't quite place. Matt was too kind for his own good.

"Are you sure Matt? I don't want to be a bother," Mello regretted asking in the first place, and now he considered bolting down the street or hailing a cab to take him to a hotel instead. Then he remembered he didn't have a home, or much money on hand, and the idea of seeing Matt just a little longer made him quickly abandon his regret.

"Mello, you couldn't be a bother to me even if you tried. And you have tried," Matt joked. The two laughed lightly, both reminiscing in memories from their youth. Before anything bad had happened. Before –

"My car is this way," Matt quickly blurted through the sudden air of awkwardness, and he led the other down the street to his red Camaro. He held the door open for Mello, and then went around to the other side to get into the driver's seat. As he started the car, he glanced over at the blonde, trying to figure out what was different. Sure, he had grown, but he seemed off. The difference wasn't in looks, but in his actions. Why was Mello so timid? What was he afraid of? Or maybe he wasn't afraid. Maybe he was just… empty.

The rest of the drive was shared in silence, neither able to come up with conversation. Genius minds were frozen with emotion running free and it was causing confusion. When Matt pulled up to an apartment complex, Mello fidgeted around in his seat nervously. He shouldn't have asked Matt for a place to stay. He shouldn't have been at the bar. He shouldn't be here.

"Come on Mells, I'm not gonna carry ya up three flights of stairs," Matt joked, and hearing that same old nickname in that voice once again cleared Mello's head of negative thoughts, and a smile was threatening to show, but he resisted and instead followed Matt into the building. Even though Matt had been teasing about using the stairs, they took the elevator up. The silence wasn't unbearable, and they soon stopped at the fifth floor. Matt led the way and stopped in front of one of the many similar looking doors before looking back at Mello.

"Uh… I guess I should have mentioned this but I don't live alone. My… girlfriend also lives with me," He admitted, better late than never. He had hesitated in using the title 'girlfriend' but there was no use lying. Mello tensed up.

"Will she be okay with me staying over? I don't want to be a bother. I can go home and get money and just stay at a hotel if it's -"

"Mello, has anyone ever said you talk too much?" Matt asked with a lopsided smirk.

"No," Mello laughed, "Because if they had I would have stapled their lips shut and you know it," He joked, a familiar cockiness of his old self evident in his tone.

Both quieted down once again and they stared at each other for a moment, thinking about how that one moment had felt like years ago. It was just like old times. But it was a fleeting feeling. And then they were back to reality, with the feeling that they were total strangers, when years ago they had been best friends, even more.

Without another word Matt opened the door and went into the decently sized apartment.

"Matt?" a female voice called out from inside, "Is that you sweetie?"

Mello froze. Even though Matt had just told him that he had a girlfriend, the information had just brushed past him. But hearing that voice, hearing the sweet tone in her voice as she greeted her boyfriend, it made it real. Mello stood at the doorway with his body numb and locked to the floor just outside, a step away from invading their home. He didn't belong here. This wasn't fair to Matt, or Matt's girlfriend. Mello knew that. They had a life, and he wasn't going to ruin that by being that 'unwanted' past. What had he been thinking? Why had he asked Matt if he could stay? He didn't want Matt's girlfriend to get the wrong idea right? Mello was terrified. He was scared to death of the possibility that Matt would accept him back after all the bullshit he put him through. Matt was too nice… he was too forgiving. How was Mello supposed to react when he saw Matt's girlfriend? Was he going to smile and shake her hand? Would he eat dinner with them? Would he sleep on their couch and thank her later for letting him stay? No. He didn't think he could handle that at all. How could he act like everything was okay between them when they weren't? He wouldn't. He couldn't. He felt so lost.

So Mello ran.

"- an old friend of mine - Mello..? Mello wait!"

He ran past the elevator, ignoring the voice calling out to him. Matt's voice. He turned a corner and his boots slapped against the stairs as he took them two, sometimes three at a time. He couldn't stop. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Matt's voice faded into the background as Mello escaped the building and kept running down the sidewalk. His lungs began to burn, his legs began to lose feeling, and his mind began to spin.

He didn't stop until his foot had stumbled over the uneven sidewalk, throwing his body to the ground. His hands had kept him from face planting, and he could feel the blood already oozing from the new cuts across his palms.

Mello knew why he had asked Matt if he could stay the night. He knew exactly why. He was an idiot. He thought that Matt would forgive him. He thought they would mend things between them. He thought that maybe, just maybe, things would change and go back to how they were years ago.

But that was a foolish dream. A dream that the cold air chased away. With a barely audible sigh, Mello picked himself up off the ground, taking in his surroundings. The streets were void of life, and the same was said about the sidewalk. Mello was out here alone. He glanced around a bit more, finding a bench a bit farther down. He sat down to recollect himself.

He refused to go back home. In this vulnerable state, he had no idea what would happen. His _ex_ would be shocked, and Mello didn't feel like showing him weakness. It might even lead to months of faking it in a relationship again. Not happening.

Mello pulled his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself to keep warm. Or so he reasoned. It wasn't to writhe in self-pity. It wasn't to make him feel smaller. And it most definitely wasn't to stop himself from breaking down.

Mello hated this feeling. He hated feeling so _weak._ But there was no avoiding it crashing down around him. He ran away. He ran because he was weak. He was scared. He didn't want to ruin things a second time around with Matt. So he ran before he even had the chance.

Matt had moved on. Why couldn't Mello? Why had he risked it like that? Just because he felt more of his usual self emerge when around Matt, didn't mean he had the right to drag the redhead in again. It was selfish. Just like Matt had said, Mello was selfish.

"Mello?" Well damn. Either Mello hadn't gotten very far in his escape, or he had been sitting there for a long time. Judging by how numb his fingertips felt, he would guess the latter.

"Mello, have you been here the entire time? It's freezing cold, you don't even have a jacket on," Matt chastised. Mello still had not moved from his spot on the bench, so the redhead decided to join him.

"Mello…" Matt tried again, only to be cut off by bitter words from the blonde.

"Don't. You're supposed to hate me. You have to hate me, Matt. You have to hate me, or I -"

"You're wrong," Matt insisted, his voice soft, "I already told you, you were the only thing I couldn't hate. I was angry at you. But now I'm just worried."

"Worried?" Mello scoffed, "Worried about what?"

"You. You've changed. And not in a good way. You didn't just outgrow your anger, you lost it. You look like a walking corpse Mells, and it's not okay."

"Thanks for the lecture," Mello deadpanned, rolling his eyes, although it was less effective when aimed at the sidewalk, "but I'll be fine."

"In case you hadn't noticed yet, you're not fine. Sure, people use to tell you to control your anger, but it was a part of you. It was the flame that sparked your personality, it fueled your motivation and determination. What happened to that part of you?"

Mello glanced up, taking in the red hair illuminated by the lampposts above. If it were any brighter it would look like flames upon his head. This caused Mello to laugh quietly, lips turning up the slightest bit.

"Hmm, the flame must've burnt out." Mello mused, his eyes flickering back to the red hair he loved. He moved closer to Matt on the bench and began leaning forward. Their heads were just a few inches apart, and the blonde moved his hand to the other's shoulder, letting it slide up into the red upon Matt's head.

"You know Mattie," Mello began again, "You were right."

"Right? You're admitting that I was right about something?" he asked incredulously, then added a quick, "About what?" because he couldn't figure out what the blonde was talking about.

"Me. I am selfish," and with that Mello closed the distance with a kiss. It was slow and filled with longing that had built up over years of being apart. It didn't last as long as they wanted, and it was surprisingly the blonde that pulled away.

"I'm sorry Matt," he said, glancing up at the man. The man who had a girlfriend. The man he had kissed. The man he had ran away from all those years ago.

"Mello, don't –"

"Not for the kiss Matt… I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I should have told you. I should have left a note, or called, but I was scared. I was scared you hated me, scared you wouldn't answer, scared that you didn't care… but I'm sorry for leaving without you. It was wrong. I was wrong. You were right Matt, I'm selfish. I don't know how to not be. It's who I am. I can't run from it anymore. But you deserve better. You deserve someone else, someone who isn't me. "

"Mello, why does this sound like another goodbye?" Matt asked, voice barely a whisper. His hand grabbed onto Mello's own.

"Because it is. I can't walk back into your life and expect things to be ok. The past won't change the way things are. You're with somebody else, and I… well I need to move. I need to find my own place and live my life. Just like you."

"Mello… things already have changed! You've been back in my life for almost three hours and I feel like I can't let you walk away again. I… I broke up with Linda. I was an ass to her anyway…."

"Wait you did what? What are you talking about Matt?" the blond questioned.

"I seem to have stolen your anger. All I did was try to start a fight with her. She deserved better," at this Matt chuckled, "Funny how that works. Everyone thinks someone deserves better. Everyone ends up hurt in the end."

"Matt…" Mello was at a loss for words. The two sat in silence for a while longer before Matt spoke up again, clearing his throat and looking around the empty streets.

"So," he began, "Looks like we both need a place to say. How do you feel about a roommate?" Matt asked, a goofy grin taking over his face.

"Sounds great." Mello answered, his own smile making its way across his lips, "How do you feel about moving to LA?"

* * *

*#*

* * *

It became a little canon at the end? I don't know, but please leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't :)


End file.
